In an electric storage cell in related art, an electric storage element having an electricity-storing functionality is housed in a casing and is hermetically sealed in a fluid-tight/air-tight manner along with electrolyte. Since the electric storage element is charged/discharged using an electrode terminal penetrating the casing, it is necessary to cause the electrode terminal to penetrate the casing without damaging fluid-tightness/air-tightness. This necessity makes a manufacturer extremely careful in a design/manufacturing stage of the electric storage cell. In particular, in an electric storage cell of a vehicle used in a harsh environment, there are a lot of cases in which the number of necessary components or assembly processes excessively increases in order to ensure the fluid-tightness/air-tightness.
From the viewpoint of fluid-tightness/air-tightness of the electric storage cell, a technique of charging the electric storage cell in a contactless manner has been focused. JP2010-193657A discloses a mobile vehicle electricity feeding system configured to feed electric power to an electric storage apparatus of a vehicle in a contactless manner.